Everything has Changed
by Little Flower Lilac
Summary: Carey is an eighteen year old high school student, with the world at her feet. When tragedy strikes with her unfaithful boyfriend, she vows to never fall in love again. Will the tall, dark, handsome movie star change her morals? What if he went by the name of... Mr Taylor Daniel Lautner?


**One**_** moment. Just one moment right? That's all it takes to change your life. It could be the most minute detail, or the huge storm that sweeps you off of your feet, taking you away to a place that you have never even dreamt you would have been. These events happen to all of us. Sometimes every day, every week... Every minute. But it never seemed to happen to me. Until I met him... Taylor.**_

**_Carey_**** P.O.V**

'Carey... Please babe, it's not like it's a big deal, right? C'mon, we've been dating for months'...

I sighed and rolled away from Marcus. I loved him and all, I really did... His hormones are just the most damn annoying things on the planet. He just doesn't understand. What a sex head...

'We will babe, promise', I smiled, as I reached up to adjust his baseball cap. 'Just not today... next weekend?'

I was bored of smiling sweetly, and acting as if I had no fucks to give. Anything I said that could stall _it_for a little bit longer seemed to work. It sounds ridiculous, I'm eighteen for God's sake. An eighteen year old scared cat who was afraid to loose her virginity to her long term boyfriend.

Marcus' eyebrows knitted together, as if he could read my thoughts. For a boy, I guess he did have nice eyebrows. And nice skin too... Sorta like the models you see at the doors of Abercrombie. I still don't know how lucky I was to score a boy like him to be quite frank. Marcus was the captain of the football team, the real deal. I wasn't anything special, a music nerd who seemed to have a never ending dream to release a record of the writings in my diary. But hey, there had to be something about me that won him over...

'Fine', he sighed, falling lazily out of bed. 'I'm gonna run to get that take out, you stay here and relax. I'm sure watching me play all day has worn you out, babe', he smirked, with a wink. He was right... Sitting on a plastic chair on the edge of a grass pitch, watching your beloved play and attempt/pretend to understand the rules of football, was exhausting. I smiled sweetly, blew him a kiss, and settled on his pillows as I heard the front door slam, his sneakers padding the steps outside. I love Marcus... Well, I think I do. He's my first boyfriend. Surely things like this are supposed to happen, right? It's just normal...

'Ugh, shut UP conscience', I muttered, reaching for the remote. There had to be something decent to watch, that wasn't sport related, as I waited for my tea...

**_30 minutes later_**

Where is he? He only lives ten minutes away from Paul's Chippy... It can't be that busy...

_**45 minutes later...**_

I swear to God, he better not have ran into one of his guy pals...

_**1 hour later...**_

Screw this, I'm bloody starving...

I dragged myself off of the bed, shoved on my vans, and pattered down the stairs. As I was making my way down through the leafy paths to the village, a figure in the distance stopped my steps abruptly. It was two people. Their shadows glistened on the path in the blazing, setting sun. The tallest figure had his head dipped low, his arms entwined in the girls waterfall of black hair. Her olive arms were wrapped around his shoulders... Her hands stroking the back of his neck...

_It was Marcus._

I felt my heart stop. I couldn't hear the footsteps of the passers by around me. I couldn't hear the bustle of the few cars that were chugging around the shops. I couldn't feel the sun blazing against my pale skin, or even hear the gasp of my boyfriend, as he hastily removed his busy lips from the tanned beauty that stood only feet away from me.

'Carey... I... Babe, listen'.

But I didn't listen. I just stared at him. I stared at him, my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. I looked at her, my eyes aching with envy and anger. I turned on my heel and walked off, my eyes filling with hot, stingy tears. But I couldn't let him see. I couldn't let that _bastard see me cry, _even if it was the last thing I'd done.

_'CAREY! WAIT!'_

**_All in one moment... Everything changed. It was happening, all of the changes were taking place. I will never be able to trust anyone again. I will never be able to get over this empty feeling that is already beginning to set in. I will always have this shuddering memory, engraved into what was left of my emotions. _**

**_Everything is different now. _**


End file.
